


Like He Does Everything Else

by imzadinot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I don't know, Kissing, M/M, but again, less than 1k words, maybe hints of a past relationship, possible (minute) spoilers for season twelve, set around season twelve, this isn't sad or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imzadinot/pseuds/imzadinot
Summary: Dean has him pressed against the Impala, and he kisses Cas like he can’t get enough, now that they’re finally, finally doing this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this...I don't even know where it came from. 
> 
> all the usual 'I have no rights to the characters, etc.' stuff applies.

Dean kisses like he does everything else. Intensely but carefully. Roughly, yet softly. Full of feelings he doesn’t ever dare to say or dare to show. Cas has seen Dean like this in every possible situation except the one they’re in now, and, frankly, he doesn’t know what else he’d expected. 

Cas has seen Dean like this in countless situations. He’s seen Dean like this in the middle of a fight, every move he makes thrown forward with purpose. He’s seen Dean like this with Sam, and there’s been so many situations where this aspect of Dean’s personality shows. He’s even seen Dean like this, Dean still being Dean, even when he’s watching his mother leave him, walking away from her boys. Dean does everything like this, and kissing Cas is no different.

Dean kisses Cas like he’s the air that he needs to breathe, pressing him against the Impala, one hand cradling his face, unable to let go, the entire situation something Cas, in all his millennia of existence, has never seen or experienced before. 

Actually, that might not be entirely true. He’s come close, one or two times before, to seeing Dean in a similar situation, but only when Dean was drunk. Drunk enough to kiss Cas without caring about the consequences, without having to admit that he wanted something to fill the aching gap in his chest, that he wanted a distraction from all of the broken pieces he can’t fix but can’t keep running away from. When he’s drunk enough, Dean has kissed Cas in such a way that he knows he’s being used, but Dean still kissed then like he does everything else. It’s not quite the same, though. 

It’s not the same as how it is when Dean is sober, or as sober as Dean ever gets. When he’s sober enough and he can admit that he’s not looking for a distraction, that he doesn’t want something to fill the ache in his chest. When he can admit that he wants Cas. Cas has never seen Dean in a situation quite like this before, but now he has, it’s not a surprise that Dean kisses like he does he's drunk, kisses the way Cas has seen him do so many other things.

Cas had wondered, briefly, if Dean kissed like that when he was drunk because it didn't mean anything, if he kissed like he did everything else because it meant as much as the everyday situations where Cas had seen Dean like that. Now, though, Cas figures Dean kisses like he does everything else because that's how Dean is, regardless of alcohol or circumstance. 

Dean has him pressed against the Impala, and he kisses Cas like he can’t get enough, now that they’re finally, finally doing this. 

It’s just the two of them, no Sam to act as a buffer, in the back woods of Indiana after a case that goes wrong in so many ways. They dig up the wrong grave. They ask the wrong questions. They burn the wrong corpse, and they take the wrong left turn on the way back to the motel that leads to them being stood there. It’s just the two of them and Dean kisses Cas and everything else just vanishes. 

The kiss just happens, but this time, in a situation that Cas hasn't seen or experienced before, it happens for the right reasons, unlike the few others that occurred before it, and all the feelings Dean doesn’t dare say or show are laid out in front of them for the first time, but they don’t talk about them. They don’t have to. Cas has seen Dean like this in every possible way now, and he knows exactly what Dean wants to say. It’s everything Cas has wanted to say, but couldn’t find the words to, until now. The words aren’t spoken, they don’t have to be, but they’re there. 

Dean kisses Cas like he does everything else, and Cas knows what to expect now because it’s Dean and Dean does everything intensely but carefully, roughly yet softly, always full of feelings that he doesn’t ever dare to say, feelings that Cas knows, and understands, and reciprocates anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
